


Mouthwatering Marco

by mariothellama



Series: Erik and Marco [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, the prompt was a picture of them in training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco wonders if Erik was looking at porn on his phone. Erik confesses the truth. And makes another confession too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night, I know we are in the mood for hard and dark right now, but there still needs to be some room for a tiny snippet of dorky Durmeus in our hearts. And it's Friday. And it's been a bad week. And I still feel guilty about you know what. And I needed some light relief from writing angst, emotions and heartbreak. You know exactly where the title for this came from (I wrote this straight after reading your email).
> 
> The idea for this fic came from ten minutes of my life wasted/invested in looking at training pics. I had a splitting headache that was stopping me working, but Marco and Erik cured it (OK, maybe it was the painkillers, but I rather think it was the boys!)

It was freezing cold and dark outside by the time Marco came home. He took his coat and shoes off as quickly as possible, running to the couch to cuddle with Erik, who was busy looking at something on his phone.

‘If you put those icy-cold hands anywhere sensitive, I swear I will hurt you,’ Erik warned darkly, ‘and I don’t care if that puts your return back for weeks.’

‘You’re no fun anymore, Erik,’ complained Marco.

Marco snuggled in closer, rubbing his freezing nose against Erik’s cheek and then poking it inside his ear.

‘I warned you, Marco!’ Erik’s tone was sharper now.

‘Awww! Poor Erik. Is this better then?’ And Marco began to lick inside Erik’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe from time to time.

If Marco’s nose had been cold, his tongue was gorgeously warm and wet and Erik really had to fight hard to choke down a moan of pleasure. He was not going to give Marco the satisfaction. And he was not _that_ easy. Even if he really was when it came to Marco!

So Erik resolutely kept on scrolling through the images on his phone, while Marco equally resolutely kept on licking and biting at his ear. The problem was not only did this turn Erik on, but the wet squelching sound Marco was making inside his ear was really, really distracting. So Erik finally lifted his free hand and took a firm grasp of Marco’s hair, pulling him off his ear and encouraging him to lick and suck at his neck instead. Erik even shifted his head back to give Marco better access. Luckily Marco seemed happy to play along. That was until he started tweaking and pinching Erik’s nipples, fortunately over the fabric of his sweatshirt or Erik might really have done him an injury. His nipples were very sensitive to cold.

Erik sighed. It was time to give up. He had managed to hold out for all of five minutes this time, which was actually quite impressive when Marco had set his mind to turning him on. The real truth was that all Marco had to do was to look at him with that gleam in his eye and Erik was half-hard.

He lifted his lips up to meet Marco and they kissed. Marco’s lips were cold and slightly roughened but tasted of everything Erik had ever wanted. They deepened their kiss, hot and wet, tongues battling for dominance, licking around in each other’s mouths. Marco even managed to lick over the sensitive roof of Erik’s mouth and made him squeal in a rather undignified fashion. Finally they pulled back from each other, lips now red, swollen and wet with spit.

‘What were you looking at that was more interesting than me anyway?’ demanded Marco.

Erik blushed faintly.

‘Porn?’ Marco asked teasingly.

‘Um, well, kind of. Pictures of us in training together.’

Marco raised his eyebrows, crinkling his forehead. ‘Why on earth would you do that?’

Erik shrugged. ‘Well actually, if you think about it, there aren’t very many photos of us together. And we look kind of cute together. And kind of hot as well.’

Curiosity piqued, Marco demanded to see what Erik had been looking at. They snuggled together, Erik’s head resting on Marco’s shoulder, while Marco scrolled through the pictures, giving a running commentary as he went.

‘What on earth kind of position am I in there! Hmm, those black leggings really are the antithesis of sexy. Although my ass does look rather good in them.’

Erik flushed deep red, since he had had exactly the same thought on more than one occasion.

‘And you do look cute in a bright yellow woolly hat, Erik. Maybe you should try wearing one in bed sometime.’

This was too much for Erik’s dignity and he attacked Marco, pushing him back against the couch and wrestling with him until he had Marco trapped underneath him, using his body weight to hold him in place. And then he tickled Marco, tickled him until Marco was laughing so much that he threatened to be sick and had to plead for mercy.

As they settled back into place, panting from the exertion and with pink cheeks, Marco picked up Erik’s phone that had fallen to the ground during the onslaught. The final photo, the one Erik had been looking at when he came in, caught his eye.

‘Now that is cute. Us, side by side, looking lovingly at the ball for some unfathomable reason. My hair looks mighty fine. Although your legs look really weird.’

Marco turned to Erik, to see what his reaction to being wound up again was going to be. But, to his surprise, Erik was blushing pale pink.

‘Erik, what on earth is going on in that head of yours?’

‘W-e-e-e-ll cute wasn’t really the word I was thinking of,’ stammered Erik, ‘more along the lines of mouthwatering.’ And now Erik’s cheeks really were pink.

‘Erik!’

‘Well Marco, you see …’ Now Erik had started down this road, he had to get it all out. ‘Your choice of training clothing can be rather … um … distracting at times. In summer you wear as little as you can possibly get away with. But it’s almost worse in winter. Everything is covered up, but it’s as tight as it can be and still let you move. It really doesn’t leave much to the imagination. It more highlights than hides, if you get what I mean.’ Erik gulped, his cheeks glowing red hot with embarrassment.

‘I see,’ purred Marco, a glint in his eye and a smug smile on his lips as he moved to straddle Erik, using his hands to trap him against the back of their couch. ‘So what you are telling me, Erik Durm, if I understand you right, is that I am a cocktease.’

‘Erm …. no … not exactly …’ Erik frantically tried to rescue himself from the hole he had dug.

Marco smiled wickedly at him. ‘But that’s where you’re wrong, Erik. I am. But only for you. And I might tease you. But I’ll always give you what you need in the end.’

As if to prove his point, Marco sank to his knees in front of Erik, undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his briefs.

The afternoon wasn’t really turning out the way Erik had imagined it, but he wasn’t complaining. As he felt Marco’s warm breath caressing the sensitive head of his cock, Erik moaned slightly and settled back to enjoy the delicious sensation of Marco blowing him.

But instead of the anticipated feeling of warm wetness enveloping his cock, he heard Marco speak.

‘Erik …’

Erik managed to struggle up slightly to look down at Marco kneeling between his thighs, his mouth just centimetres away from Erik’s now throbbing and aching dick. This was getting really bizarre.

‘Marco?’

‘I do love you, you know that. Not just, well this …’ And Marco gesticulated more or less in the direction of Erik’s cock. ‘I know we joke around and stuff, but … well ...’

‘Yes, Marco. I know. I love you too. But would you mind getting on with it? I’m a little … um … in need of attention here.’

Erik lay back again with a smile on his lips. He was in love with one of the craziest, stupidest, most idiotic dorks he had ever met. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. But then he stopped thinking rationally as he felt himself being swallowed by Marco’s talented mouth and massaged by his equally skillful tongue.

‘Fuck! Marco! Fuck!’

Without letting Erik slip out of his mouth, Marco somehow managed to say ‘Later Erik’, even if the words were slightly muffled by the warm, thick weight of Erik’s cock on his tongue.


End file.
